Ringside
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean has to watch over his cousin, but he can't miss anymore workdays. So he decides to take Blake to the arena and has him sit in the front row of the audience to 'watch' over him. To bad Blake doesn't understand a single thing about wrestling. One-shot.


A/N: I was thinking about having Blake be backstage, and then I decided that may have seemed unrealistic in a way.

* * *

"Just hang tight okay," Dean said to Blake.

"Yeah, hang tight," Seth said.

Blake looked up at him, "Alright, Step Daddy Seth."

Dean and Roman held back a laugh. Blake wasn't going to let go of the fact that his mother was flirting with Seth.

"I blame you," Seth declared pointing at Dean.

"I swear I didn't tell him to say that," Dean said.

"He was influenced by you." Seth declared and left. Blake had brought a poster that had said, 'The beginning of the Rage Era' that Dylan had made.

Dean snorted and the two left. Dean had gotten him a good spot right next to JBL.

Blake wasn't sure what to do. The only time he watched wrestling was with Dylan and that was when the Shield debuted. He was surprised to see Dean in WWE and that was how Dylan found out Dean was his cousin.

* * *

Blake was bored, to say the least, he wasn't a big fan of wrestling. Dean couldn't make him interested in it, even if Dean was family.

There was a female talking to JBL, Michael, and Booker T. Blake was sure that her name was Paige.

"I—" She was saying and looked straight at Blake. Blake looked at her confused. Paige looked terrified, "Oh no. Oh no! He's mine and Sheamus's love-child from the future! I'm not ready!" She removed the headset and ran off, screaming. It caused a distraction with the Divas in the ring.

Blake was confused.

* * *

Dean, Roman, and Seth was watching the screen, laughing. They couldn't help it.

Blake was pasty white and had black hair. Blake had blue streaks in his hair, like Paige.

"But he's not their love-child. He's your cousin," Seth replied. He didn't want to imagine what his and Christina's 'love-child' looked like.

"I know that. They don't," Dean said, amused.

Triple H walked up and looked at Dean. "Dean, why does Paige think your cousin is her child from the future?"

"They're white and have black hair with blue streaks." Roman said and Dean nodded.

"Tell her that to calm her down," Triple H ordered.

Dean looked over at Paige, who looked traumatized, while some other Divas seemed to be trying to comfort her. "Paige!" The Divas looked up at him. "His name is Blake! Blake's my cousin!"

"Thank god," Paige said. She had cheered up a lot. "I'm so happy I can hug someone." She walked away, with a big grin on her face.

Dean felt bad for Blake, who was looking bored. That's what he gets for bringing someone who's not interested in wrestling to a live showing, with nothing to do. It seemed like he was texting someone.

* * *

Sheamus had gone out along ringside to take one look at Blake to see why the other Superstars were laughing at him. It was odd, because he wasn't dating Paige. He didn't even have a crush on her.

This kid was white, like him. He had black hair with blue streaks like Paige. The only difference was that this kid had green eyes, possibly a case of genes. There can be one thing that will let him know.

Blake looked up at Sheamus confused and said in an Irish tone, "Hello." Sheamus freaked out and ran off backstage. Blake looked at the woman next to him. "Does it make sense for them to think that I'm their child from the future?"

The woman shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

Dean, Roman, and Seth looked at each other.

"I thought Sheamus was more logical than that," Seth said.

"Screw logic, my future kid is watching us," Dean replied.

"He's not—" Roman said, "Never mind." He shook his head. It was weird as hell. They noticed Sheamus who was looking thoroughly traumatized.

Dean snorted, "And people think I'm the lunatic!"

Sheamus looked at Dean, "What do you mean?"

"He's my cousin for crying out loud!" Dean replied, "Honestly!"

Sheamus looked at Dean, Roman, and Seth, "That poor kid."

Dean had to agree with that, because of Blake's depression, suicidal thoughts, and scars. He knew that's not what Sheamus meant. Dean replied with, "He's considered the normal one. He's not related to me by blood or marriage anyway." Sheamus arched an eyebrow and Dean shrugged. "My mom and his mom are really close friends."

Sheamus gave him a weird look and walked away.

* * *

Dean was fighting against Big Show. Blake swore that Big Show was aware that Dean is his cousin, because Big Show kept looking at him, as he fought Dean.

Blake wasn't sure if Big Show was trying to offend him or something. Blake had a funny feeling that Dylan was right about the Rage Era. It seemed like everyone has rage issues.

He still couldn't tell who was the good guy or the bad guy. He had asked Dylan, and he said that Dean was a good guy.

Blake's first thought was, 'It's a step up from the independent circuits.' He remembered those days very well even if he was young, but he knew better now.

By a stroke of luck, Dean won.

* * *

The fact that Blake was waiting for his cousin and his friends was boring when the show ended. He was texting Dylan.

 _You do look like a child of Paige and Sheamus._

 _Shut up._

 _It's true._

 _Do not!_

 _You're like a child._

 _Shut up!_

 _I enjoy our fights._

 _-.-_

* * *

Dean had fallen asleep in the backseat while pressing against Blake. He was muttering Japanese phrases and Blake wasn't amused. Roman and Seth seemed to be amused.

This is the things that he gets after he attempted suicide. He doesn't get trust, especially not with Dean. He seemed to trust him, slowly, even if Dean doesn't trust him alone for long periods of time.

"Does he normally fall asleep on the ride back?" Blake asked.

"Sometimes," Seth said.

"Do you guys let him drive?" Blake asked, curious.

"No!" The two replied, in horror.

"Especially not after last time," Seth replied.

Blake grinned, "Did he step on the gas and blew past stop lights? While laughing?"

"Yeah," Roman agreed.

"I don't like being in the car with him either," Blake said.

There was something that was bothering Seth, "The rage era?"

"Dylan explained to me that it seems like all the wrestlers are full of rage. It's also a part from one of his favorite songs," Blake explained.

Roman was curious, "Part of a song?"

Blake nodded, "It goes, 'or is this a new beginning, of beauty and rage?' Dylan decided to put, 'the beginning of the Rage Era.'" Blake shrugged.

* * *

They had to drop Blake off where he was supposed to meet his mom. Seth wouldn't get out of the car, afraid that he will get flirted with again, or get his ass pinched and slapped, again. They couldn't take a kid into a hotel room because that would look suspicious, a bit horrifying, and a little creepy.

Roman looked at Seth, "Really? Hiding out in the car?"

"I don't want to deal with that mess of a woman," Seth replied. "She might pinch or slap my ass."

Roman snorted, "At least she finds you attractive."

Seth didn't talk to Roman on the way back to the hotel.

* * *

A/N: 'Or is this a new beginning of beauty and rage' is from a song called Yours Again by Red.

I thought Rage Era seemed fitting because it seems like someone has to be pissed off at something.

I actually know about Dean's days as running in CZW. I've seen three of his matches on Youtube. A dog-collar match, a barbed-wire match, and a Dining Death Match.


End file.
